digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Mighty Squadron
Digimon Mighty Squadron (デジモンマイティ戦隊 Digimon Mighty Sentai in Japan) is a fanfictional season of Digimon. It's based on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Sypnosis Long ago, the ancient wizard Seraphimon did battle with the evil witch Lilithmon. After long years of battle, he managed to defeat her in a game by using five DigiMemories. As punishment for her loss, she was sealed in a canister on Earth's moon. However, before being sealed away, Lilithmon trapped Seraphimon in a time warp, preventing him from participating in further battle against her. 10,000 years later, Lilithmon & her minions escaped their prison thanks to two unaware astronauts, & set out to conquer Earth. Seraphimon, desperate to stop her, had his assistant Kokuwamon recruit five "teenagers with attitude" to do battle against her. They were given dinosaur-themed Digimon, & became known as the DigiDestined. After several battles, Lilithmon captures a newcomer to create an evil DigiDestined using a DigiMemory of her own, infused with the power of the Digimon Coredramon. This DigiDestined caused major damage to her foes, until he was freed from her control by the other DigiDestined. He joined the DigiDestined in their battle against Lilithmon. Soon though, Lilithmon created a green candle to diminish Alex of his powers with Coredramon & return them to her. Having no choice, Alex gave his powers to Taylor to prevent Lilithmon from gaining them. Characters :Main article: List of characters in Digimon Mighty Squadron DigiDestined Villains *'Lilithmon': A feared sorceress, Lilithmon attempts to conquer all in sight. After being released from a dumpster in which Seraphimon imprisoned her in a final battle, she tries to conquer Earth, with her crew. Lilithmon has no luck however, being defeated by the DigiDestined time & time again. She is the show's version of Rita Repulsa. *'MadLeomon': Lilithmon's top warrior. He frequently accompanies monsters to Tokyo, & holds his own against the DigiDestined. He is the show's version of Goldar. *'Grumblemon' & Etemon: Lilithmon's two bumbling henchmen that do their best to help their mistress in her war against the DigiDestined, but usually end up screwing up. They're the show's versions of Squatt & Baboo. *'Wisemon': Wisemon is part magician, part scientist. He creates Claymon & evil Digimon for Lilithmon, along with the occasional technological device. Wisemon is very easy going & gentle by nature. He is the show's version of Finster. *'Minervamon': A ruthless & cunning femme fatale who serves on Lilithmon's side. She uses a sword in combat, which doubles as a boomerang. She is the show's version of Scorpina. *'Apocalymon': The evil sorcerer who appears as a giant floating polyhedron. He helps Lilithmon a couple of times during her earlier period of attempting to conquer Earth. He is the show's version of Lokar. *'Craniamon': MadLeomon's own war Digimon. He is the show's version of Cyclopsis. *'Claymon': Expendable warriors made of clay who are sent down to Earth to wear down the DigiDestined before an evil Digimon fight, as well as for sabotage & special missions. They're the show's version of the Putty Patrol. *'Minions' Other Characters *'Seraphimon': A wise old sage, Seraphimon used to fight evil around the Digital World, eventually establishing a base of operations on Earth. In a final battle with Lilithmon, Seraphimon was trapped in a time warp, & his only window to our reality is being a giant tube in the Command Center. He is the show's version of Zordon. *'Kokuwamon': A robot-like Digimon, Kokuwamon is the loyal assistant to Seraphimon in the Digi Chamber. He was recruited by Seraphimon to assist him in establishing a vanguard against evil on Earth. He is the show's version of Alpha 5. *'UltimateBrachiomon': A Digimon ally to the DigiDestined. He is often called by the DigiDestined & often ridden on by CoreOmnimon. He is the show's version of Titanus. *'Brick & Stick': Tokyo Junior High's resident punks, bullying those smaller than them, & always coming up with schemes to get fame or fortune, like finding out the identities of the DigiDestined. They're the show's version of Bulk & Skull. *'Hojo': The owner of the Tokyo Youth Center, the most popular hang out spot for the teens of Tokyo. Hojo is generous & good-natured, often giving out free drinks & food for special occasions, & helping out his customers if they need it. He's the show's version of Ernie. *'Ms. Kinta': One of Tokyo's most dedicated & tolerant teachers. She constantly puts up with the wacky antics of Brick & Stick, & seems to have them in every subject she teaches. She's the show's version of Ms. Appleby. *'Mr. Makuta': Mr. Makuta believes in three things: detention, wearing a toupee, & detention. A strict disciplinarian, Mr. Makuta never hesitates in issuing detention to those who deserve it. He loves seeing the students do things for the community & for the environment & does his best to encourage them all do it. He's the show's version on Mr. Caplan. Episodes Category:Fan fiction